minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Goran
This is my first minecraft creepypasta i hope y'all like it I play minecraft, I am a fan of it. I usually play minecraft on pocket edition and It was fun. I joined a server which hardly had any players in it in realms. I played with my friend and started doing some mini games. we played some more until this player named "Goran" joined the game. I suddenly was back to the menu screen and automatically sent me to the worlds I created. there was this world called darkness and it had a picture of a realistic black figure with red eyes in it standing slightly to the right in this dark room. I thought mojang updated the picture customization but oh how I was wrong. I was curious about what may the world would have. I was wondering how to the world got there but I didn't care So I'm on this world and I spawn near a woodland mansion about over 50 blocks away from where I spawned. I walk over there because it has some items I could use for survival. I mine a tree to start my survival off and make some wooden tools and start mining stone and coal. I mine some stone until suddenly I see on the top LEFT corner saying "Goran has joined the game". I was curious where he could be so I started looking for him. I suddenly see him on a tree facing me and following my character's movements. suddenly he disappears and I could see Pentagram,chests and torches around the woodland mansion. I went to this one chest with a message in a book saying "I will find who you are and make sure the devil knows. I was creeped out about the message and gave me chills down my spine. I soon see Goran appear in front of me and my screen starts to get static. Goran then leaves the game and I see a message in chat from Goran saying "The devil will find you" I was scared. I decided to take a break from playing and started watching YouTube some more. I watch some videos that were funny. I came back to minecraft pe and found that the world was gone. I check to see if it was still in storage but it wasn't. I went to one of my world's and played. later I then get a a email from a user who then was suddenly gone. I try to find the email but it said it was deleted by a unknown sorce. I see another one but it got deleted as well. I was wondering why so I email them and suddenly I was on the minecraft realms. I was teleported to this hell like world and I spot Goran 55 blocks away and he flew at me ilk if he was in crewtive mode fast and stopped. he says " I didn't think you would show up". I said " I didnt mean too I suddenly came. "that was the whole point" Goran says I then see red fog spread and Goran was starting to disappear. I then was automatically leaving the game and was sent to the minecraft menu screen again. but the only difference was that my skin changed. I was scared to where I didn't wanna play minecraft pe again so I decided to take a little break for a while. I still had terrifying things happening to me ever since. ''Creepypasta Ma''de by: Dark Creeps Pastaz Category:Creepypasta